


Los Siete Reinos: El Musical

by Any_leaf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Any_leaf/pseuds/Any_leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este lo escribí a partir de un prompt que me dieron en mi página de face: Jaime y Brienne.<br/>Espero que les guste!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Los Siete Reinos: El Musical

**Author's Note:**

> Este lo escribí a partir de un prompt que me dieron en mi página de face: Jaime y Brienne.  
> Espero que les guste!

Desde los asientos principales, Brienne observaba la presentación final del musical de la escuela. Era un gran logro, su primer trabajo como compositora.

Al terminar  la obra, los actores  saludaron al público. Los aplausos se los llevaba la pareja principal, Jaime y Cersei.  Ambos altos y dorados, candidatos a reyes. Y además, novios, por supuesto.

Brienne se llevaba bien con Jaime. Cersei, en cambio, apenas le dirigía la palabra. De hecho,  se enfurecía cada vez que la veía hablando con su novio, y lo llamaba para apartarlo de ella. Por lo general, él siempre le hacía caso.

Cersei, tan hermosa y radiante, Brienne no entendía cómo podía ponerse celosa de ella.

 De pronto, Jaime le sonrió desde el escenario y la saludó con la mano. Brienne le respondió. Y él le tendió una flor, que alguien del público le había arrojado al escenario.  Brienne se incorporó torpemente para recibirla.

En ese momento, la atención cayó sobre ella:

—Brienne Tarth, dieciséis años—anunciaba Catelyn Stark a la multitud—. Una prometedora compositora…

Ella, aunque halagada, sintió que enrojecía. Mientras subía al escenario, seguida por Renly, el director de la obra.

***

Una hora más tarde, ella se iba a casa. Al llegar al vestíbulo, se encontró a Jaime y a Cersei.  Estaban discutiendo.

—Cálmate—decía él.

—¡Esa horrible vaca…!

Brienne jadeó. Entonces, Cersei reparó en ella.

—Quiero que te mantengas alejada de mi novio—.Se le acercó.

—No sé de que hablas—sólo pudo responder ella.

—Déjala tranquila—le dijo Jaime.

—¿Puedes dejar de defenderla? Esta bestia…

—¡Cállate! —exclamó él, por fin enojado.

 Cersei lo miró con sorpresa. Entonces su cara se transformó.

—¿Te atreves a gritarme?

—Detén esta mierda.

Cersei se dio la vuelta, furiosa, y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—¡Vamos! —le dijo a él.

—No Cersei.

—¿Qué?

—No iré.

Ella no le dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir y se fue.

—Estoy en problemas— canturreó Jaime.

—Lo siento por eso—dijo Brienne.

Él meneó la cabeza

—No. Ella fue horrible contigo. No puedo permitirlo.

—Gracias por defenderme—Le sonrió.

—No es nada—Él le sonrió de vuelta.

Brienne desvió la mirada. Sonrojada. Y se apresuró a salir.

—Adiós—murmuró.

—Es temprano aún—dijo Jaime.

Ella se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

—¿Te gustaría una hamburguesa? —le preguntó él —. Yo invito.

—Claro—respondió.

 


End file.
